Unwanted Company
by Banoonah
Summary: The Nordics move to a new house ! But there's something wrong.. It is haunted ? Would the ghosts ever harm them ? How will they live with them ? - Contains several headcanons - Note: The Nordics aren't countries in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **Hi ^.^ ! This is my first FanFic here~ also, sorry if they seem out of character because I suck.**_

 _ **And tell me what do you want me to write next ?**_

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a certain Nordic family was moving to a new house.

But what they didn't know...

"WOW! This house looks even better than our old house!" Exclaimed Matthias happily, he was obviously excited.

"Hehee~ I know, right?'' Tino agreed with a giggle. ''But I kinda miss our old house already... It had a lot of memories." He smiled at the memory of their beloved old house.

They enter their new house, each one of them was holding at least seven packages of things.

* * *

The house was a two-story house with a somewhat big roof. It was light brown from the outside. When they enter, they see a living room at the front that it connected to a small kitchen from the back. There was also a hallway that had four rooms in it, and one of them was a bathroom.

Upstairs, there was also a hallway with three rooms, also one of them was a bathroom.

* * *

Lukas went to the first room to his left to claim it as his own.

"This bed looks comfy..'' He said to himself. The house already had furniture. **Really old** furniture. But he was sure that Berwald would replace it all with Ikea.

The Norwegian sat on his new bed to test it. Something was off... he felt as if his heart stopped for a split second the moment he sat on it. Maybe the air in this room was a little heavy... ? He went to open the window to let fresh air into the room.

* * *

Tino went upstairs. He entered the second room to his right- oh, wait.. that's the bathroom... silly Finny~

It wasn't as clean as he thought it'd be... It looked new and all, but.. there was some dirt on the floor. Why was there dirt ? The boy had no clue.

* * *

Emil went upstairs and saw an uneasy-looking Tino.

''Tino ? You Okay ?" Emil asked.

"O-Oh.. nothing; I just saw the bathroom and.. there was some dirt on the floor. I'm kinda confused... I figured the previous owners would've cleaned it before they sold it.." The Finn replied.

"Oh." Emil simply said.

* * *

Berwald went to see the kitchen. It looked nice... but why is there blood on the sink... !? He took a closer look at it.. He _looked_ calm, but he was mentally freaking out.

"It looks old...'' The anxious man said under his breathe. The previous owners didn't even bother clean it up ? Probably someone cut themselves while they were cutting vegetables.. right... ?

* * *

Matthias was in the roof. It was quite cold today.. but he liked the wind.

He took a step forward until he heard something squash under his foot. He removed his foot to see what it was.

"Gross.. a roach." He tried to kick the dead bug away but it was stuck. Not to his shoe, but to the ground. The Dane took out his phone to take a picture of it to send it to his friend Gilbert as a prank.. he zoomed... and the surprise was, it wasn't even a roach.

It had a human face.

"What the.." he couldn't continue his sentence before the weird bug got up again and went inside a tiny whole in the wall.

* * *

After they explored the whole house and everyone claimed their own rooms, it was dinner time.

"I saw some weird shit today." Matthias was the first to break the silence.

"M'm. Me too.'' Berwald said with his usual heavy accent.

"Me three... it's not that weird, though." Tino joined them.

"I saw weird shit, too." Lukas also joined.

"I didn't see anything..." Emil confessed. "But Tino told me about something." The teenager continued.

"I saw a roach with a human face." Matthias said.

"Anko, We're eating right now." Lukas told him with disgust.

"Okay... but what did you see ?" He told Lukas before sipping his glass of water.

"My heart almost stopped when I sat on the bed..." The Norwegian boy told Matthias.

"That's..." Matt couldn't find the fitting word.

"I saw blood on the sink." Berwald broke Matthias' awkward sentence.

"Wait- What?!" Tino questioned with concern.

"I kn'w." The Swede said. "Could be an'thing."

"Well, I saw some dirt in the bathroom." Tino told them.

"Yeah.. I saw it, too." Emil admitted.

"Do you think they're coincedences ?" Lukas asked.

"Could be." Said Tino.

* * *

 _E m i L~_

 _E m i L~_

 _"Huh.. ?"_

 _"Wh-.. Where am I...?"_

 _E m i L~_

 _"Who's calling me...?"_

 _E m i L~_

 _"I'm sure there's someone calling me.. "_

 _"Who are you ?"_

 _"I.. don't know where you are..."_

 _"Wha-"_

"AAAAH!" The poor Icelandic boy woke up screaming.

"...Was it a dream... ?" Emil wasn't sure what just happened. All he remembers was him standing in a dark room and someone was calling him. But when he turned around...

He got stabbed in the back, stomach, eyes, everywhere.

"It felt so realistic... my back still hurts me even.." He said to himself.

. . .

"I don't want to go back to sleep..."

He got up and checked the time.

"3:46am ? still pretty early..."

Emil went downstairs and made himself some coffee to stay awake.

 _ **~Two Hours Later~**_

Someone could be heard getting out of their room.

Emil was starting to get sleepy again.. he was horrified of that nightmare.

He noticed the person opening the fridge.

It was Matthias. He closes the fridge, and looks at Emil.

"Emil.. ? What are you doing in this late hour ?" He questioned Emil before yawning.

"Oh, umm... " Emil didn't know how to explain that he had a nightmare. He thought he's sound childish.

"What are you doing in this late hour?" Emil tried to change the subject.

"Oh, ya know, gotta keep rehydrated." Matthias said cheerfully before showing a water bottle. Still in a sleepy way, though.

"..You didn't answer me, why are you awake?" Matthias asked again with concern.

"I... " Emil trailed off. "I had a nightmare, and I couldn't go back to sleep..." He continued and blushed a little.

"Hmm.." Matthias went to where Emil was sitting.

"What kind of nightmare ?" He asked.

"I-I didn't know where I was.. but someone was calling me. And then I turned around and I got stabbed... " Emil finished with a sniffle.

"That's seems bad.. but it's just a dream, it's okay now." Matthias tried to soothe Emil's nerves.

"But it felt so realistic..."

"It's okay~ Big Bro Mattiat will protect you!" Matthias mentally laughed at the memory of little Emil calling him 'Mattiat' instead of 'Matthias'.

Emil kept quiet.

"Anyway, you can spend the night with me if you want to." The older man simply said.

"I-" Emil wasn't sure of what he should say.

"N-no.. I'm good on my own..." Emil told him as he sat up off the couch.

"Then why did you stay up late if you were 'good on your own.' ?" Matthias knew that Emil was traumatized by that nightmare. He knows that his brother from another mother was scared shitless of pain AND sharp things. And Emil had a nightmare about both, how is he going to deal with it alone ?

Emil didn't respond.

"...I'm not good on my own." Emil confessed.

He did spend the night with his not-blood-related brother.

* * *

 ** _Hi again~ write a review about what you think ? This story could be long.. maybe 5 or 10 chapters XD ?_**

 ** _and yes I headcanon Iceland to be afraid of pain and being stabbed so.. sorry Ice :_**

 ** _OK ENOUGH TALKING BYE._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **YAY AN UPDATE WOW. Also, yes. I changed the title.  
**_

* * *

Mornings. You know who loved mornings the most? HAH. Not Emil Steillsson.

He wakes up, not in his room.

"Oh, right.. we moved." He remembered.

He looks to his right to find his Danish half-brother.

"M- Mathias?!" Emil almost yelled.

"Heheh.. slept well ?" Mathias said with a chuckle.

"I-.. Yes.." Emil simply replied.

"Lukas and I still remember when you were little.. you used to have a lot of nightmares." Mathias told him. Emil was now blushing at the memory of when he used to sleep next to his brothers when he was little.

"I guess.." Emil was still blushing...

* * *

"Wait.. what do you mean?" Lukas looked like he was talking to air, but one of his fairies has an important thing to say.

"...Are you sure?"

"Oh, god.. I must warn them." And with that, he got out of his room to go to the opposite one. It was Berwald's.

"Ber? Are you awake?" Lukas knocks on the door.

"Mm?" A sleepy-looking Swedish guy opened the door.

"Sorry if I woke you up.. but it's important."

"I was already awake." Berwald reassured him.

"Okay.. this might sound weird, but a fairy told me that... this house is haunted." Lukas told him. He didn't believe himself.

"Haunted..?" Berwald questioned Lukas, confusion filling his voice.

"And we should tell the others." Lukas told Berwald.

* * *

 _ **Breakfast.**_

"What do you mean ?!" Mathias was surprised.

"I'm serious. This house _is_ haunted." Lukas explained.

"What are we going to do now?" Emil asked.

"'Dunno." Berwald confessed.

"Maybe we can... you know.. move to another house?" Tino asked.

"We can't. This house was the last house in Stockholm that's for sale." Lukas answered Tino.

"What about our old h-"

"Did you forget _why_ we moved in the first place?"

"Oh.."

"Or, we could try to stay until a normal house is available?" Mathias suggested.

"That's what I thought." Emil said.

"Everybody, be careful. Because this time, we have **unwanted** **company** **.** "

* * *

 _ **After** **Breakfa** **st.**_

It was Berwald's turn to throw out the trash. But there was something waiting for him...

"Oh..- _Fan_!" He cursed under his breath and the trash bag fell from his hand.

"What's that..?" He asked himself as he backed away slowly. There was a big snake waiting for him right beside the trashcan.

"I'm definitely not going over there.. Nope.." Berwald whispered to himself. He was scared of snakes. What if it's venomous?

"Are you okay, Berwald?" Tino, who just got out of the house, asked him.

"O-Oh.. I'm Okay _._. It's just.. There was a snake by the trashcan and.." He replied nervously.

"A **snake** ? A-are you sure?" Tino asked him.

"Mm." He nodded.

"We should figure out what to do with it.. Anyway, I'll go walk Hana if anybody asks about me."

"Okay."

* * *

"Where is it... Where is it...?"

Mathias was rambling in one of his boxes, trying to find something specific.

"There it is!" He exclaimed, holding a photo. The photo they took when they first lived together.

"Ooh~ Emil looked so cute when he was younger!" Mathias commented.

"Wait... Why is there a black line under Lukas' neck?" He noticed.

"I think I should show it to him."

* * *

"Luuuuukaas!"

"What is it?"

"Look at this picture! There's something weird."

Lukas picked up the photo from the Dane's hands, examining it carefully.

"I don't see anything weird." He said.

"Your neck in this picture!" Mathias noted.

"I don't see anyth-.. what is that? Why is there a line under my neck?" Lukas noticed.

"That's what I thought! But I thought you'd know what this means since you knew paranormal stuff.." Mathias cooed.

"Just because I can talk to fairies and trolls doesn't mean I talk to demons as well." The Norwegian began. "But I have a bad feeling about it..."

* * *

 _ **This took a lil' longer than I thought it would :/**_

 _ **(fan = Swedish for 'damn' or 'shit')**_


End file.
